


Ugly Sweater

by AlyssAlenko



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Innuendo, Light Bondage, Love, M/M, Mild Language, Romance, Sex, Sibling Bonding, Skiing, Snow, Snowed In, Trust, Ugly Holiday Sweaters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 08:48:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17019537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyssAlenko/pseuds/AlyssAlenko
Summary: Coming out of his coma, Madison Ryder decides she and her brother Mason, and their significant others, Reyes and Vetra need a weekend away for Xmas and they decide to go skiing on Voeld, where Reyes finds a new love for ugly xmas sweaters.





	Ugly Sweater

**Author's Note:**

  * For [makeshiftrolley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/makeshiftrolley/gifts).



Mason felt eyes on him from across the room, and he knew exactly who they belonged to, a delicious shiver running up his spine as he pointedly ignored Reyes to talk to Madison and her turian girlfriend, the crackling fire in the hearth warming his side. It was a dangerous game he was playing, but that was part of the fun. Besides, he’d spent so much time in coma when they got to Andromeda and he needed to make up for lost time, so when his sister suggested they go skiing on Voeld, just the two of them, Vetra, and Reyes he couldn't refuse. And now they were all snowed in. The little two story cabin had been built for her, for whenever the Pathfinder visited the planet, and she seemed to be getting use out of it. Fingers grazed across the back of his neck, unsure when Reyes had closed the distance between them, his breath hot on Mason's ear as his whispered every naughty thing he wanted to do to him when they were alone, causing a blush to creep up his neck and across his cheeks. He cleared his throat, tugging at his collar as he took a deep breath through his nose, hoping to calm the blood pounding in his ears before gritting his teeth together and taking slow shallow breaths through his mouth, bracing himself against his near uncontrollable arousal. Reyes knew what he was doing and it was driving him crazy.

“You don’t have to stay, you know. We went skiing, you did your due diligence and spent time with me. But I think Reyes wants your attention more...and Vetra and I are going upstairs for a little alone time. Maybe rip this ugly sweater to pieces. Since we're snowed in might as well take advantage of the alone time.” She winked at him. “Merry Christmas, Mason.”

“Merry Christmas, Maddie.”

Vetra's mandibles flicked out in amusement as Madison slipped her hand into hers dragging her upstairs. “Night you two!”

When the door thudded shut upstairs Reyes heaved a sigh of relief, wrapping his arms around Mason as his lover stared out the window at the blanketed snow. “Finally, mi amor, we are alone. Not that I don't like hanging out with them--”

He turned his head, kissing his nose. “Reyes. It's okay--you don't have to apologize for wanting to get me alone. I wanted it too.”

Reyes smiled at him, running his hands through his dark hair as Mason’s lips suddenly crashed against his, hot and hungry, Mason’s hands sliding up his chest before going to the pull tab of his parka's zipper, and lowering it slowly. His hands slid the jacket off onto the floor; touches teasing, barely there at all, but Reyes’ body was on fire with longing. Nimble fingers pushed Reyes’ shirt up his chest, hands gliding over the smooth, tanned muscles as Mason placed featherlight kisses on the exposed skin of his lover's neck and chest. They sank to the floor in front of the roaring fire, the plush carpet soft against their knees, lips never parting for more than a few seconds. Reyes divested him of his pants first before jerking Mason's eyesore ugly sweater--covered in reindeer and a blotchy red, white and green pattern--all the way over his head and pulled it down behind him, holding the shirt at his shoulder blades and trapping his arms. Shocked, Mason struggled against the shirt, torn somewhere between laughter and frustration at being restrained. Reyes smirked at him, pressing a trail of burning kisses to Mason's neck, chest and stomach, tipping him onto his back and settling himself between Mason's legs, sweater holding his arms fast behind his back.

“Reyes, what the fuck?” Mason panted, arousal grazing against Reyes’ own as he wiggled.

“That hideous sweater may be growing on me.” Reyes teased, widening the gap of his lover's thighs with his free hand, shooting Mason a mischievous smile.

Reyes’ hand slid up the inside of his thigh, blunt nails scraping the muscle there as he kissed up and down the underside of Mason's shaft, a moan rumbling past his lips as he arched his hips towards Reyes’ touch, cock pulsing as Reyes traced his index finger along the veins wrapping around his long, thick erection. A shiver ran through his body as his lover curled his hand around his erection, giving it a gentle tug. Bending his head downward, Reyes licked his cock from base to tip as he pumped him slowly, hand gliding smoothly over the head of Mason’s erection again and again, squeezing his shaft and pushing back down to the base, precum bubbling up from the tip only to be massaged into the skin of his shaft. Mason's eyes fluttered shut and Reyes took advantage of his distraction to grab his discarded jacket from nearby where Mason had dropped it in his haste to get him naked. He pulled a small and very familiar bottle of edible massage oil from his pocket and unscrewed the lid, dumping some of the oil into his palm and rubbing both together before taking Mason’s erection into his hands, rubbing the oil into his skin as he kissed the center of his freckled chest softly, the movements of his hands strong, slow and deliberate. The sensation made Mason's hips to surge forward, pushing his arousal through Reyes’ tight fist.

Reyes stroked the bare flesh of Mason’s backside hand kneading and massaging his ass, the fingers of the hand not currently pumping his cock and drawing whimpers of pleasure from his throat delved between his cheeks and pried them apart. Swirling the oil over the highly sensitive tissues of his anus made a shiver roll down Mason’s spine before he used the tip of his finger to trace around the rim. Mason took a deep, calming breath and relaxed his clenched muscles, knowing it would make everything so much easier. Reyes pushed his finger deep inside his ass, adding a second and then a third as he rolled his thumb over the head of Mason's erection before squeezing his shaft just under the crown and pushing back down to the base. With a mischievous twinkle in his eye, fingers sliding in and out  Reyes bent his head and ran his tongue across Mason’s slit, the head disappearing between his lips, sucking lightly before releasing him, Mason’s responding moan made him smile. When he took him fully into his mouth, making his hips jerk under his attentions, as Reyes swallowed around his tip, humming as he sucked hard. A shiver ran through Mason’s body as a contented sigh escaped him, eyebrows furrowed in pleasure, arching his hips and thrusting into Reyes’ mouth. Just before Mason found his release, Reyes stopping and pulled back, Mason’s crown leaving his mouth with a satisfying pop and removed his fingers, sitting up straighter Reyes lined himself up and pressed his cock into Mason’s ass, focusing on the warmth radiating off his body.

He leaned down and pressed his mouth to his shoulder, lips drifting along the bare skin before he began working his way upwards, his hand weaving through his chin length dyed hair as he pushed into him slowly taking his erection into his hand. They were both panting quietly. Reyes pushed his entire length into Mason slowly, watching his face, gauging his reactions as he drew himself out slowly, but not entirely, before he thrust forward; he grinned down at him, a growl dropping from his lover’s lips. Mason swallowed hard, a shiver racking his body, as Reyes thrust deeper and harder, squeezing his shaft. He felt his muscles starting to clench, Mason’s doing the same as Reyes picked up the speed of his hand wrapped around his shaft, pumping him as he pushed forward trying to find his own release; his boyfriend breaking first, his back arching of its own accord as a stream of white sprayed across his chest. Reyes grinned triumphantly down at Mason as he came just behind him, they were both panting, sticky, and satisfied.

“Do you think they heard us?” Reyes asked, catching Mason's lips in a teasing kiss, as he rocked his hips forward.

“I don’t think so?”

A wicked smirk tugged at the corners of Reyes’ mouth, thumb tracing little circles on the head of Mason's cock. “Then I guess we need to try again.”

“Can I have use of my arms this time?” Mason chuckled, reaching for Reyes from under his ass to prove his point.

Reyes kissed his nose. “I think like having you at my mercy...and I discovered a new fondness for ugly Christmas Sweaters in the process. You would deny me this little joy?”

Mason rolled his eyes and shook his head.


End file.
